


Kitkat Greentea dan Air Putih

by starstrucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, renjun is obvious here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucks/pseuds/starstrucks
Summary: Ini kisah Eca dan Njun melawan dunia.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Renjun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kitkat Greentea dan Air Putih

Dalam kamus Eca, hidup itu kayak naik rollercoaster.

Kadang enak, karena ngerasain adrenalin yang gak main-main pas diputerbalikin sama yang namanya kehidupan. Tapi gak semuanya suka perasaan itu.

Eca inget waktu SD, ada jalan-jalan bareng keluarga besarnya ke Dufan. Pas bagian naik rollercoaster, Om Ferdi dan Tante Amel mundur buat naik rollercoaster. Alasannya? Karena mereka takut perasaan dag-dig-dugnya pas naik.

Eca kecil cuma teriak “Cemen, ah!” pas lihat Om Ferdi dan Tante Amel cuma dadah-dadah pas sekeluarga lagi naik tangga menuju rollercoaster.

Gak lupa mulutnya langsung dikekep sama Bunda dan langsung dapet teguran panjang sebelum naik rollercoaster.

Bukannya ngerasa deg-degan karena mau naik rollercoaster, ini malah deg-degan karena ditegur sama Bunda. Bukan kenape-nape sih, tapi teguran Bunda tuh kadang kayak sambil cerita gitu. Kan enaknya sambil dengerin susu cokelat hangat ye, terus ketiduran.

Hehe.

Eca lupa sih petuah apa yang dikasih sama Bunda waktu itu. Tapi Eca inget inti ceritanya.

Gak semua suka sama perasaan dag-dig-dug yang Eca rasain pas naik rollercoaster.

Contohnya kayak Njun sekarang, yang lagi nangis sesegukan pas lihat hasil SBMPTN di rumah Eca. Pasalnya, kampus yang dipengenin sama Njun nolak dia dengan tulisan “Jangan Putus Asa dan Tetap Semangat!”

Tega banget ye website SBMPTN tuh.

Beda sama Eca yang ngejalani hidup apa adanya, Njun lebih terstruktur dan bener-bener ambisius dalam ngejar cita-cita. Ya selain itu juga ada faktor orangtua yang kepengen banget Njun kuliah di PTN sih.

Kalo denger penuturan Njun tiap bahas ini, kuliah di PTN itu lebih murah dibanding swasta. Gak cuma itu aja, kuliah di PTN ternama jadi kunci buat nanti keterima kerja.

Padahal kalo kata Bunda, kuliah PTN atau Swasta (kayak Eca) gak ngaruh apa-apa.

“Gue gagal, Can..” sambil nutup mukanya. Tapi suaranya Njun bikin Eca rada panik.

Karena asli, Eca payah banget kalau Njun nangis begini. Langsung aja dia ngibrit turun ke dapur buat ambil air minum dingin sama kitkat greentea. Favoritnya Njun kalo lagi sedih.

Iya, Eca selalu stock kitkat greentea buat Njun di rumah.

Gak lupa minta Bunda buat bikinin jus stroberi.

“Njun gak lolos ya, dek?” tanya Bunda sambil masukin stroberi ke blender. Eca cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja, sambil dalam hati doa biar Bunda lebih cepet lagi bikin jus stroberinya.

Kayaknya Bunda paham kalau Eca panik, jadi dia ngusir Eca dan nyuruh dia keatas lagi nemenin Njun.

“Nanti Bunda anterin keatas.” dan langsung dapet kecupan dari Eca. Terus anaknya langsung ngibrit keatas, gak lupa sama kitkat dan air putih dinginnya.

Pas Eca masuk kamarnya lagi, Njun udah ganti posisi. Sekarang dia senderan di kasur, sambil meluk bantal empuk. Kakinya diselonjorin.

Tapi seengaknya dia udah gak sesegukan kayak tadi. Jauh lebih tenang lah.

“Nih.” sambil nyodorin kitkat dan air dinginnya. Njun cuma ambil air dinginnya pake tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya meluk bantal empuk. Diminum airnya sampe abis.

“Kitkatnya gimana?” karena bingung kitkatnya gak diambil. Njun gak jawab. Yaudah, Eca taroh aja di deket lemari buku. Nanti juga dimakan Njun, lihat aja.

Eca naik ke kasur, dan duduk disebelah Njun. Mereka gak ngomong apa-apa cuma diem. Enak juga kayak gini. Suasananya kriyep-kriyep gitu, terus hujan lagi diluar. Kayaknya semesta ngedukung Njun untuk ngerasa sedih.

“Gue gagal ya, Ca?” setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Njun buka suara juga. “Gue bego banget ya, Ca?”

Eca mau buka mulut, eh ada suara ketokan pintu dari luar. Langsung aja dia bangkit buat buka pintu.

“Hush hush,” Eca ngusir setengah bercanda setelah ambil jusnya. Bundanya cuma ngedumel aja sebelum turun lagi ke bawah. Kayaknya mau masak buat makan malem

Eca kemudian nutup pintu, terus balik lagi ke kasur dan duduk lagi di posisi awal. Gak lupa ngasih segelas jus stroberi ke tangan Njun.

“Makasih Ca,” dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung minum seteguk-dua teguk jus stroberinya. Enak. Terus diminum lagi sampe abis.

“Enak ye?” ledek Eca, lagi berusaha buat nyairin suasana. Tapi Njun diem aja, justru malah senderan di pundaknya Eca. Yang disenderin hanya nahan nafas.

Seh, efeknya gak main-main bos. Eca bisa ngehirup wangi cokelat berkat shampoo yang dibeli Njun di Hero waktu itu.

“Gue bego banget ya Ca?” udah dilontarin berapa kali tuh sama Njun, Eca gak ngitung. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Eca gak suka kalau Njun ngomong kayak gitu.

Karena bagi dia, Njun tuh pinter banget.

“Elo gak bego, Jun.” jawab Eca kemudian. Tangannya ngerengkuh pundak Njun sambil dielus-elus. “Elo pinter, banget malah.”

“Tapi kenapa gua...” suara Njun ketahan sama pelukan Eca.

Kalau boleh jujur, posisinya gak enakin banget. Karena Eca harus belokin badan ke kiri, dan pinggangnya nggak kuat. Tapi dia gak pengen Njun ngerendahin dirinya kayak gini.

Eca ga banyak ngomong, cuma elus-elusin punggung Njun. Sedang yang dipelukin cuma nangis. Lama banget.

Biarin deh Eca jadi tempat Njun nangis. Gapapa baju Eca basah. Gapapa pinggang Eca pegel.

Karena Eca lebih gak tega lihat kesayangannya (setelah Bunda) nangis kayak gini.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
